Poison
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Lucifer has always been Michael's poison. He's infected him in so many ways and has only caused Michael pain. How could he ever be happy? How could either of them ever be happy? Pairing: Michael/Lucifer (Micifer); Rated M


**AN: This is the first songfic I've ever done so I hope you like it. The song is Poison by Alice Cooper and can be found on youtube. The paring is Michael/Lucifer. Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill_**

Lucifer hadn't always been cruel. There had been a time when he was caring and sweet. However, his eyes were cold now when Michael looked at them in the graveyard. Michael had been able to hold back but now the pain was out front.

Did Lucifer enjoy seeing Michael in pain? Was he happy he had fallen? It was impossible to tell by looking at Lucifer's face.

"Luci…" Michael tried, using his brother's old nickname.

**_I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_**

Looking at the small smile that curled upon Lucifer's lips, Michael remembered. He recalled that, though Lucifer hadn't always been cruel, he had always been like poison to Michael. Lucifer had been the one to kiss Michael first after all.

That day had been so normal, millions of years ago. Everything was going just as it should and Lucifer had kissed him, out of the blue. Michael had wanted this for so long but he had denied these feelings. However, when Lucifer had kissed him, everything came rushing out.

**_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
Poison  
I don't want to break these chains_**

However, when Lucifer pulled back Michael had pushed him away. He couldn't go through with this. It was all wrong, everything was wrong! Having his emotions right up front now made Michael realize this. Not only he shouldn't love his brother but it was wrong as well.

Michael hadn't wanted to push his younger brother away though he had wanted to do the exact opposite.

Back in the graveyard, when Michael was able to pull Lucifer into the cage with him, there was a part of himself that was scared more so than any soul on Earth.

However, there was a part of him that felt like he really did deserve this because despite the millions of years that had passed, he still loved his brother. If anything, his love for his brother had actually grown.

**_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_**

The fall had harmed Michael more so than he had thought. Lucifer had already gone through this before though and healed quicker than his older brother. Michael was still terribly weak when Lucifer pulled him up.

"How does it feel to be cut off from Heaven brother?" asked Lucifer softly as he grabbed Michael and pulled him up. "Don't like it? Well deal with it because Heaven won't ever take you back."

Lucifer looked at Michael and he could see the pain in his brother's eyes. However, Lucifer wasn't going to go easy on him. Later, maybe, but not right now. Right now, Lucifer figured that Michael deserved every bit of pain that Lucifer could ensure.

Hungrily, he kissed Michael, forcing him up and locked in one position. The once powerful angel was now utterly powerless as every bit of his body became exposed and touched.

**_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)_**

Michael's own body betrayed him. Whimpers and moans mixed with each other as one moment he was being kissed and the next being bitten. Michael tried to convince himself that he wanted to hurt Lucifer, to make him cry instead, but he didn't.

As twisted as this all was, Michael loved the way Lucifer rubbed against him, making him dirty and completely devoid of Heaven.

**_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
Poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison..._**

Lucifer was like poison. Every bit of rationality was gone from Michael. His hands, that Lucifer had allowed to move around now, were doing the exact opposite of what they should be doing. Despite the pain that Lucifer was still putting him through, Michael caressed the devil's body. He let his hands trail along his sides, across Lucifer's cheek, as he kissed back.

**_One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill_**

"Ahh!" the scream ripped through Michael's throat.

He was on the floor now, his arms pinned down by Lucifer's hands. Lucifer thrust into him again and again as he licked at Michael's neck. He let his nails dig into Michaels' flesh as well, ripping at him inside and out.

Michael whimpered again and Lucifer said, "I'll be gentler if you say three little words."

_I** want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)**  
**I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**  
**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (to much)**_

"Say them!" yelled Lucifer when there was no answer and he thrust harder, causing a ripple through Michael's body. "Say those words."

Michael knew what words Lucifer was speaking of. The three little words were the reason Lucifer had fallen, because Michael wouldn't say them then but could he really say them now? For so long he had been denying to everyone and himself what he really felt for his brother.

"Say it!" Lucifer cried out again as Michael screamed in response.

**_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
Poison  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison (Poi-son)_**

"I love you!" Michael cried out, tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you and this is my entire fault! I never should've denied it! I love you Lucifer alright? I love you!"

Lucifer slowed slightly and he did become gentler. He stopped hurting Michael, making him bleed and cry. Instead, he softly kissed his older brother as he said, "That was the only thing I ever wanted to hear."

**_I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_**

To think, everything could've been avoided if Michael had just given in. However, Michael used to be too obsessed with his pride. There was no pride here however. Instead of being the perfect soldier, the perfect son, Michael could be himself. There was no one to answer to, and no one he had to lead.

**_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Yeah  
Well I don't want to break these chains  
Poison_**

Tears still stained his face but Michael leaned forward and kissed his brother. "I love you Luci. I always have and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—"

"Shh," Lucifer murmured. He leaned down, supporting Michael's head with his own as he said, "If you had only looked close enough you would've realized that I forgave you a long time ago brother. I love you and will always love you no matter what."

**_Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my brain  
Poison  
And I don't want to break these chains  
Poison_**

"You've truly fallen," Lucifer said. He now had Michael pulled up onto him, the older brother's head on the younger one's chest. "Do you still want to go back to Heaven?"

Michael was silent, honestly having to think about this. However, after what could've been mere seconds or forever, he replied, "If by getting out of the cage means giving you up, I don't want to ever leave."

"Do you really mean that brother?" asked Lucifer. Michael could tell that he didn't believe him. "If the chance came would you really stick to those words?"

"Yes," Michael immediately replied and he did mean it. He had broken plenty of promises before, but not this one. This one he would keep forever.

In the end, Lucifer wasn't the poison. He was the cure, the remedy. Luci showed Michael that he could be himself. He showed him that he would always be there for him. The real poison had been his duties, what he had originally thought of as right and wrong. Lucifer had liberated him from that and Michael was glad.

Yes, they were in Hell, they were both fallen now, but both Michael and Lucifer were loved as well and that feeling blocked out all other pain.


End file.
